Hasta que se rebosó el corazon
by ambard10
Summary: los ataques de ansiedad o pánico llegan sin que uno se de cuenta, sobre todo si las cosas y las situaciones vividas se acumulan en tu mente y corazón y no hablas de ellas, pero siempre hay personas junto a ti que te ayudan a sanar heridas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hasta que se rebosó el corazón (La Ohana estará ahí para ti)**

**Para todos los que amamos a Steve y Danno, para la comunidad de FF y LJ en español. Hawaii five-0 pertenece a la CBS y no a mí. Spoiler de casi toda la segunda temporada y de algunos capítulos de la primera. **

**Nota- Un poco subido de tono hacia el final del fic..yo siempre he pensado que Steve la tuvo que pasar mal en la cárcel así haya estado confinado, porque muchos le tienen envidia al 5-0 y que mejor que tener a su líder vulnerable…. Pero nada que Danno no pueda solucionar..**

Era un viernes cuando los temblores , la sudoración y el incremento en la respiración empezó, sin embargo solo fue un momento en el tiempo y no pasó a mayores, habían estado trabajando sin descanso durante casi dos semanas seguidas, entre los traficantes de drogas, secuestradores de niños, y asesinos que matan sin razón sin importa la edad ni el sexo, desde jóvenes inocentes hasta adolescentes que empiezan sus experiencias en la vida, todo eso mantenía a todo el equipo del 5-0 cansado y estresado hasta mas no poder, pero para el final de la semana habían mermado los casos y por fin los miembros del equipo habían conseguido un descanso, todos excepto uno, Steve Mcgarrett, el líder del 5-0 no solo tenia que vérselas a diario con los asesinos y psicópatas que consiguen usualmente en su trabajo, no, también tenia que hacer frente a los lideres de la Yacuza, a Wo Fat del cual aun no se había recuperado totalmente después de lo sucedido en North Corea, pero lo que mas le mortificaba realmente eran las intrigas y los secretos que mantenían sobre él uno de las pocas personas a quien el comandante puede llamar familia, porque eso es lo que era Joe, Joe había estado ahí para Steve cuando incluso John Mcgarett no lo había hecho, no solo en su entrenamiento en Annapolis y con los Seal sino en su diario vivir, como confidente, amigo y padre, es por eso que Steve no lograba entender ni aceptar porque Joe actuaba como si ya no importara esa relación entre ellos, no le decía nada acerca de Shelbourn, ni de sus viajes furtivos a Asia, la mente de Steve era un hervidero, a pesar del descanso merecido del fin de semana Steve no descansa, su mente revive los asesinatos de sus familiares, el secuestro de Mary, North Corea, la recién tortura de Joe a manos de Adam Noshimuri y también su posterior conversación donde se entera que Joe ayudó a fingir la muerte de Hiro, nada de esto tiene sentido, lo único real es que joe no confía en él y no sabe que es lo que mas duele la falta de confianza de Joe o el mismo desconocimiento en si de todo lo que se fragua en su estúpida y solitaria vida, para el comienzo del fin de semana no solo habían concluido el caso de Owen Sutherland y aun estaba presente en la mente de Steve esos últimos momentos del hombre a quien sostenía para que no cayese al vacío a su inminente muerte pero sin conseguirlo, a pesar de ser un asesino de una chica adolescente el ver morir a alguien siempre era algo perturbador, y aparte de ese horrible caso el líder del 5-0 también tuvo que rescatar a Joe del hijo de Noshimuri, pero lo realmente jodido había sido la discusión que los dos habían tenido dentro del silverado azul de Steve y no se necesitaron decir grandes palabras, ni un discurso de despedida por parte de Joe para haber dejado a Steve en la mitad de la calle, dentro de su camioneta, sin ninguna nueva pista sobre shelburn, con el corazón hecho añicos y con un sentimiento de inmensa soledad que lo tenia a punto de derramar muchas lagrimas.

Steve intentó no llorar, arrancó el silverado rumbo a su casa pero no pudo avanzar muchos metros, fue cuando sintió esa reacción extraña de su cuerpo, es como si algo dentro de si lo estuviera traicionando, se sentía ahogándose dentro de su camioneta, las manos que sostenían fuertemente el manubrio le temblaban y a pesar del aire y del agradable clima que hacia en Hawaii las gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente y cuello empapando su camisa. Se obligo a detenerse, respirar despacio, incluso abrió la puerta del carro y camino unos pasos, esto no le podía estar pasando, pensaba y se repetía estas palabras, poco a poco la tranquilidad volvió, le tomó como unos 10 minutos para ubicarse y volver a su camioneta, ya un poco mas tranquilo siguió rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar un sentimiento de nostalgia lo embargó, la casa que hace mucho tiempo siempre estaba rebosante de vida, de luz y alegría, ahora estaba oscura, solitaria, esperando al único habitante de ella, esa casa solo tenia vida los fines de semana cuando Grace y Danny pasaban el tiempo con él jugando en la playa, haciendo castillos de arena, tramando un plan para meter a Danno al mar o simplemente viendo películas infantiles, Steve realmente agradece a su pareja por confiarle a su hija y compartir esos ratos juntos, desde hace mucho tiempo él ha sentido amor por Danny, un amor que supera las fronteras de la amistad, a decir verdad desde hace mucho tiempo él ha estado enamorado del rubio detective, pero eso es algo que ha mantenido en secreto y que aumenta sus problemas, porque es obvio que el rubio no siente lo mismo, porque cuando no es Rachel es Gabi y cuando no es Gaby es Rachel, pero a él no le importa, siempre ha estado conforme con la amistad de Danno y con solo verlo, trabajar juntos y estar ahí siempre que el uno al otro lo necesite es suficiente, aunque muchas veces duela. Pero este fin de semana no iba a tener esa alegría en casa, Danny no tenia a Grace esta vez y los cuatro miembros del 5-0 habían acordado no verse hasta el lunes y descansar cada cual por su cuenta, así pasó los dos días, tanto el sábado como el domingo, apenas y se levantó de su cama, ese era un comportamiento tan inusual en él, pero realmente no sentía la mas mínima gana de hacer ejercicio, de visitar algún sitio o simplemente ir a nadar en el mar, y ahí solo en la habitación o vagando por la casa, sus pensamientos lo traicionaban y los malos recuerdos violaban su mente una y otra vez; para detener el tren de pensamientos y sobrevivir al domingo, Steve se tomó varias pastillas para dormir, esas pastillas ni siquiera se las habían prescrito a él, eran de Mary y las había encontrado hace varias semanas cuando mary había estado haciéndole una visita rápida y las había dejado, el resultado de haberse tomado las pastillas había sido levantarse muy tarde el lunes y en consecuencia llegaba tarde al trabajo, ni siquiera había escuchado el timbre del móvil, solo cuando pudo despertar de su letargo y tomarlo entre sus manos se dio cuenta de la hora 8:30 de la mañana

-"Demonios"

y de las 15 llamadas perdidas repartidas entre Danny, Chin, Kono y el gobernador. Se perdió su rutina de ejercicios (correr y nadar), rápidamente y notando un poco de mareo salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño afortunadamente los años en la marina y el estricto entrenamiento recibido le habían servido para compartimentar las cosas, las situaciones y los sentimientos, como también para bañarse y estar listo en mas o menos cinco minutos, ya se encontraba saliendo de su casa cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, se acordó que aun no había llamado a su equipo y seguro que estarían preocupados por su inusual retraso, al escuchar el timbre no pudo ocultar una leve sonrisa dirigida a quien lo estaba llamando

-"Buenos días Danno y antes que empieces, ayer tuve un día muy movido", estaba mintiendo descaradamente pero no quería preocupar a nadie, -"y me acosté muy tarde, salí con unos amigos y se me hizo un poco tarde, del resto estoy bien"

-"buenos días para ti también super seal, pero no te compro totalmente tu versión, y sabes por qué?, porque son mas de 10 llamadas que te hemos hecho incluido el gobernador y ni siquiera las has escuchado?, que, estabas inconsciente, demasiado borracho? O hay algo mas? Además te recuerdo tu reunión con el gobernador a las 8:00 de la mañana y para la cual llevas media hora de retraso, sabes porque no llegue a tu casa a patear tu trasero fuera de la cama?, he estado en la línea con el gobernador y explicándole el motivo de tu retraso, que incluye una elevada fiebre y un fuerte resfriado, así que procura toser y estornudar mucho y corre antes de entrar a su despacho para que sudes un poquito y mi versión sea mas creíble…"

-"lo siento Danny, de veras pero.. gracias eres el mejor…"

-"no, nada de lo siento, llega aquí de una vez y hablaremos, esto no se ha acabado aun.."

-"si mama gallina…uno de tus pollitos ya va en camino"

Steve colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en su cara definitivamente ese era su compañero, casi imposible de engañar, solo esperaba que esta semana pudiera mejorar su estado de animo y mantener a raya sus pensamientos.

Danny Williams siempre se había destacado como detective, era muy intuitivo y pasaba horas analizando las cosas pero en especial a las personas, y su compañero no era la excepción. Desde que su matrimonio había ido a la deriva la primera vez y había tenido que mudarse a Hawaii, se sentía muy solo, los problemas por la custodia de Grace y los permisos de visitas se habían intensificados y eso lo devastaba, él se había mudado a Hawaii solo por Grace, hasta que conoció a Steve superseal Mcgarrett, o superman Mcgarrett o mejor Neanderthal, porque si el Neanderthal no solo se adueño de su caso, sino de su adorado camaro plateado, lo reclutó para su alocado grupo, lo convirtió en el segundo al mando y estaba atento a todos los aspectos de su vida, pero también le ayudó un sin fin de veces con todo el asunto de la custodia de Grace, el incidente con Matt, y otras cosas mas; después del segundo pisotón que Rachel le había dado, Steve siempre estaba hay, para observarlo, para hablar o compartir cervezas o el espacio personal de ambos, Danny notaba como su compañero y amigo lo observaba, notaba sus gestos aunque ocultos, el Seal siempre dejaba ver lo mucho que Danno le importaba, pero no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, pero la verdad es que ni con Racheal ni su amiga con derechos Gabi lograban hacer sentir al detective tan completo como lo hacia sentir su jefe y amigo, Steve era un hombre grandioso que cuando se quitaba la camisa lo dejaba sin aliento, que parecía a un actor porno con todos esos tatuajes y esos cuerpos de ensueño como en algunas de sus películas pornos que mantenía en su computador y que casualmente eran de hombres de la armada? Él Tendría que pensar mas tarde en eso, porque si Danny Williams era bisexual siempre lo había sido, no es que tuviera una larga experiencia en ambos lados, pero no se sentía cohibido al mostrar simpatía por alguien de su mismo sexo.

Es por eso que siempre reparaba a Mcgarrett, no solo físicamente sino en todos los aspectos y su preocupación comenzó cuando Steve había salido de la cárcel, aunque fue una semana, una experiencia de esas no se borraba así nada mas y Steve le restaba importancia al decir que siendo un Seal, varias veces estuvo en cautiverio que esto no había sido nada, pero debajo de su expresión, la agonía estaba ahí, y Danny había sonsacado un poco y movido unos hilos dentro de Halawa para obtener información y mantener protegido a su amigo, pero Danny sabia aunque Steve no había dicho nada, que esa semana fue horrible y la amenaza no había venido precisamente de los otros reclusos sino de los guardias, no solo lo insultaban, sino que lo amenazaban con dejar a los reclusos entrar en su celda por algún error lo que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches y cuando lo llevaban a bañarse lo tenia que hacer frente a las miradas lascivas de algunos de los guardias, y hubo un incidente donde Steve fue golpeado en el abdomen mientras se duchaba y el guardia ya sacaba las esposas para llevarlo a la celda desnudo para humillarlo mas, pero afortunadamente había llegado otro guardia, un amigo de Danny a quien el detective le había pedido el favor de que en lo que pudiera protegiera al líder del 5-0 y el episodio no pasó a mayores y no se repitió. Danny todavía se preguntaba porque Steve no se quejó ni pidió ayuda, y se había prometido que cuando Steve estuviera listo el estaría ahí dispuesto a escuchar.

Poco a poco Danny notó que Steve volvió a ser el de antes, ya no estaba tan apagado como los pocos meses después de la cárcel, Pero lo que aumentó su preocupación fueron los meses después de lo sucedido en North Corea, Steve estaba pálido, delgado, ojeroso y muchas veces lo encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, Danny sabia que algo andaba mal con su compañero pero no había encontrado la manera de hacerlo hablar, tenia miedo de que tan profundas eran las heridas psicológicas del comandante, y siempre que el rubio intentaba sacar el tema, Steve se cerraba mas, por lo que Danny en primer lugar pero también Kono y Chin que habían notado el cambio en Steve, habían optado por dejarlo así y esperar a que su amigo estuviera listo para hablar y ellos se habían prometido estar ahí cuando ese momento llegara.

-"Danny ya llegue a la sede pero voy a ir directo al despacho del gobernador no te preocupes por mi nos vemos mas tarde, y pasa la voz no falsa atroz así que no hagas como los monos en esa película que vimos con Grace hace 15 días, que todo lo decían al revés de veras que estoy bien y no hay motivo por el cual preocuparse"

-"jaja muy gracioso Steve, se lo diré a chin y a Kono, pero tu sabes babe siempre nos preocupamos por ti, esa es una de las funciones de la Ohana no es asi?"

-"ok, Danno tu ganas nos vemos"

Steve colgó el móvil, dejando a Danno un poco sorprendido por lo rápido que Steve cedió ante el argumento del detective, lo que demostraba que su amigo no era del todo sincero.

-"te digo brah, está teniendo muchos problemas con Joe, no se hasta que punto, pero si sé que Joe le está ocultando muchas cosas y aparte de eso Joe se ha metido con la yacuza y eso no pinta bien".

-"yo se Chin, es que no entiendo como Joe puede guardarle todos esos secretos a Steve, toda su vida le han dicho mentiras, mira que enterarse después de tantos años que la muerte de su madre fue un asesinato y todo esto de shelburn, no se como una persona puede resistir tanto".

-"yo estoy preocupada por su salud, es que no ha sido el mismo desde North Corea Danny, además que no tiene a nadie mas que ha nosotros y si no habla de sus problemas con nosotros ¿Cómo lo vamos a ayudar?"

-"no prima la verdad es que nuestro superseal no ha sido el mismo desde Halawa, tu no estuviste con nosotros mucho en ese tiempo porque andabas haciendo cosas indebidas.." –"hey que no tenia opción ok ya supéralo" decía Kono con un tono un poco divertido, -"ok, ok, como venia diciendo haciendo cosas indebidas y por lo tanto no viste lo apagado que estaba, pero se repuso, y ahora otra ves esta mal, temo que llegue el momento que colapse" mencionaba Chin ya un poco mas serio mirando a Danny y a Kono

-"yo lo he instado a hablar pero él no quiere solo nos falta esperar y estaremos para cuando nos necesite como él ha hecho con nosotros".

La reunión con el gobernador transcurrió sin menores incidentes, uno que otro regaño por el ultimo caso del 5-0 debido a daños a las propiedades privadas, falta de procedimiento policial por parte del líder de la fuerza de trabajo y además por la llegada tarde a pesar de la excusa de salud, después de dos horas en la lengua del gobernador Steve salió del despacho con rumbo a sus oficinas dentro del palacio, a pesar de que se esperaba todo esto y siempre era igual no importaba cual fuera los buenos resultados, siempre el gobernador después de la usual felicitación venia el regaño por uno u otro motivo, pero no faltaba, pero hoy de verdad que le había molestado, parecía como si nada de lo que el grupo hiciera fuera suficiente para ese tipo, él no era un policía como los otros tres miembros del equipo pero si que había leído sobre el procedimiento policial, métodos, reglas y un sinfín de cosas mas, ya estaba cansado de que todos se lo echaran en cara a cada momento, una cosa eran las bromas de su equipo que las hacían porque se preocupaban por él pero Steve sabia que siempre tendría su respaldo, pero otra cosa eran las criticas de personas ajenas al 5-0 que no estaban presentes durante los problemas o situaciones de riesgo y no sabían lo difícil que era seguir a veces la reglas al pie de la letra, además que el 5-0 era mucho mas efectivo que cualquier cuerpo de seguridad de Hawaii incluyendo al HPD. Al llegar a las oficinas del 5-0 tanto Danny chin y Kono notaron el cansancio de su jefe,

-"que paso babe, te trato mal el gobernador?, te volvió a molestar por lo de la explosión de las drogas? O por el uso inadecuado de alguna instalación"

-"si brah, te debió ir algo mal, traes una cara de perro apaleado"

-"ustedes si que son sutiles, y no paso nada, ni el gobernador dijo nada que no diga siempre, primero felicitaciones por siempre salvar el día así que se las transmito a ustedes y después el regaño de siempre"

-"ohh, pero no lo entiendo de verdad, hacemos el trabajo, conseguimos los objetivos y el gobernador siempre tiene algo que decir y esta inconforme que mas sutil quiere que seamos ese hombre"

- "el gobernador solo quiere que sigamos las reglas y quiere lo mejor para el estado de Hawaii, hay que admitir que a veces pasamos las reglas y muchas veces sus informes no se ajustan a la realidad pero eso no quiere decir que el gobernador no se entere de lo que ocurre", había mencionado Lori con un dejo de superioridad que a ninguno de los otros le había gustado, Steve se preparaba para argumentar el comentario de Lori cuando Danno se le adelanto

-"creo que lo que el gobernador busca en primera instancia tenernos como su escudo para asegurarse el puesto y sí algunas veces pasamos las reglas y todos estamos de acuerdo cuando lo hacemos pero siempre es en busca de salvar vidas y si eso no es suficiente para el gobernador o para quien sea entonces que se jodan"

-"bien dicho brah y nuestros informes son ajustados a la realidad que se necesita para hacer bien nuestro trabajo y mantener a hawaii segura de delincuentes". Secundó Kono la idea de Danny

-"ja,jajaj seguro que estos dos pasan mucho tiempo contigo steve…pero sabes que Danny y Kono tienen razón a veces la línea entre el bien y el mal es muy difusa, que alce la mano quien no la haya traspasado alguna vez…." Chin Había dejado por zanjada la discusión terminando con un tono algo jocoso ya que el ambiente se estaba tornando un poco pesado entre el equipo

Steve no se podía sentir mas agradecido de su Ohana, sin duda que las palabras de Lori iban dirigidas hacia él y sus métodos pero el apoyo de Danny chin y Kono siempre lo abrumaban y le alegraban la existencia, no solo habían tomado los argumentos de Lori como si fuera para todos sino que habían dicho estar de acuerdo con las locuras que a veces hacían y aunque el sabia que la mayoría de veces mas de uno ponía objeción y discutían tanto, que no se entendía quien era el jefe en ese grupo, muchas veces incluso no era su idea la que prevalecía sino la del consenso y eso le gustaba se sentía en grupo en familia y respaldado. Con Lori las cosas se llevaban bien hasta cierto punto, pero realmente no existía la suficiente confianza y apoyo como con su Ohana.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, no hubo incidente alguno y ningún caso así que todos en sus respectivas oficinas se dedicaron a terminar informes o papeleo en general, hacia las horas de la tarde Steve salió de su oficina y se acercó a la mesa inteligente donde se encontraba el resto del equipo, todos se encontraban discutiendo sobre como terminar un informe en particular, donde se habían echo uso de granadas y lanzallamas no muy legales

-"ya están terminando con eso o todavía se demoran?" pregunto Steve hacia el resto del equipo

-"creo que nos tomará como otra hora para terminar este informe en especial jefe"

-"hay situaciones un poco complicadas, que será mejor no describirlas tan claramente, no hay necesidad que el gobernador se entere de alguno de nuestros métodos" mencionó Danno claramente la indirecta hacia el anterior comentario de Lori

-"quien eres tu y que has hecho con mi Danno," les dijo Steve para calmar los animos un poco

-"jaja muy gracioso Steve por cierto como vas tu"

-"ah, yo casi termino me falta algo mas o menos largo pero no me concentro en el momento"

-"estas bien brah, luces cansado"

-"estoy bien Chin, solo necesito salir un rato, quieren que traiga algo de comer y tomar"

-"si, malasadas, muchas malasadas y refrescos" dijeron al unísono los demás

-"ok, regreso en un rato chicos".

- "hey babe tómalo con calma si, si quieres pásame tus informes y yo los termino, no hay problema y si me necesitas solo llámame ok, acuérdate que esto es reciproco"

-"ok, Danno gracias", contesto Steve muy apagado para el gusto del detective rubio, ni siquiera hubo algún argumento porque Danno se había ofrecido a realizar los informes de su pareja, eso preocupo mas al detective, solo quería que Steve estuviera bien y expresara sus sentimientos y se diera cuenta que su Ohana estaba ahí para él como siempre, Steve había estado para todos ellos. Sin embargo Danny al igual que el resto del equipo lo dejaron partir solo, porque pensaron que un respiro era lo que necesitaba el super seal, horas mas tarde se darían cuenta que era mas que eso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hasta que se rebosó el corazón (La Ohana estará ahí para ti)**

**Para todos los que amamos a Steve y Danno, para la comunidad de FF y LJ en español. Hawaii five-0 pertenece a la CBS y no a mí. Spoiler de casi toda la segunda temporada y de algunos capítulos de la primera. **

**Nota- Un poco subido de tono..yo siempre he pensado que Steve la tuvo que pasar mal en la cárcel así haya estado confinado, porque muchos le tienen envidia al 5-0 y que mejor que tener a su líder vulnerable…. Pero nada que Danno no pueda solucionar..**

**CAPITULO 2**

Steve inicialmente se dirigió hacia un local no muy lejos de la sede donde vendían comida para llevar, pero sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos lo iban alejando poco a poco de la realidad, su objetivo inicial se había esfumado por completo, ahora dentro de su ser solo quedaba un sentimiento de inmensa soledad, se sentía sin familia sin amigos sin nadie alrededor a quien le importara su bienestar, muy dentro de su mente sentía que olvidaba algo importante pero era tanto dolor y desesperación que no lograba llegar hasta ese recuerdo, había apagado su celular, sin una razón en particular, solo sentía que el pequeño aparato era su enemigo en el momento, solo lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo y siguió caminando sin saber porque lo hacia o hacia donde iba.

Sentía mucho frio a pesar del clima cálido de Hawaii, y a la vez los escalofríos le recorrían todo su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar, cada vez mas sentía que su pulso y su ritmo cardiaco iba en aumento, mientras que su respiración se hacia mas errática y dificultosa, un pensamiento cuerdo paso por su mente al percatarse de que esa reacción extraña de su cuerpo le estaba dominando de nuevo y comenzó a sentir pánico al no poder detener sus pensamientos y estas reacciones eran mucho mas fuertes que las otras veces, además no podía detener su caminar y en ves de aminorar el paso y tomar un respiro cada vez iba mas rápido, era como estar preso en su propia mente y en su propio cuerpo, y con el pánico en aumento…

En las oficinas del 5-0 ya solo estaban Danny chin y Kono, Lori había salido al ser llamada por el gobernador para su reporte de actividades y aunque ella no gustaba de los métodos del grupo y en especial de los métodos de Mcgarrett tampoco es que los fuera a denunciar a viva voz con el gobernador y la rubia perfiladora se reprendía mentalmente porque en sí, esa era su labor, pero los sentimientos que sentía por Steve se interponían con su trabajo a pesar que el comandante ni siquiera se daba por enterado de esto, y eso le molestaba un poco mas, porque no importaba lo que hiciera, lo preocupada o sugestiva que se pudiera mostrar con el hombre, Steve Mcgarrett solo tenia ojos para el bajito y ruidoso detective de Jersey aunque ellos no tuvieran una relación abierta aun.

Cuando Lori partió de la oficina ya hacia mas de media hora que Steve había salido a tomar aire fresco y a traer refrescos y algo de comer, pero pasaban los minutos y aun no había vuelto, esto estaba comenzando a preocuparlos pues su jefe solía hacer las cosas de manera rápida y si decía a tal hora, era a tal hora, algo inculcado desde los tiempos de su formación en la marina, Danny no aguantó mas y empezó a marcar el número del móvil de Steve, ya iba por el tercer intento de llamada pero inmediatamente se iba a buzón, por lo que decidió salir de su oficina y acercarse a la mesa inteligente y hacerles señas a sus otros compañeros para que se acercaran, el detective rubio cuando vio los rostros de chin y Kono supo que ellos también estaban preocupados por su jefe y amigo

-"chicos, Steve se esta demorando mucho y además no contesta el teléfono, se va a correo de voz lo cual es muy inusual en él, no se pero tengo un mal presentimiento con esto", decía Danny mostrando una gran preocupación palpable en sus hermosos ojos azules

-"si el móvil esta apagado no se le puede rastrear, creo que es mejor que vayamos al local donde dijo que iría, no esta lejos de aquí, de pronto necesitaba relajarse un poco y se quedó sentado en algún lugar". Respondió Kono que a pesar de querer tranquilizar a todos con la opción de que su jefe estaba sentado en algún lugar para descansar, no creía realmente eso posible, pues no era el estilo de Steve…

-"si vamos"

-"esperen vamos dos y uno se queda por si acaso regresa" mencionó Chin que también estaba pensando en que algo grave estaba ocurriendo para que Mcgarrett no hubiera llegado aun a la sede del 5-0

-"ok" respondieron al unísono Danny y Kono

Danno y Kono salieron a buscar a Steve, primero fueron por el local comercial donde vendían los refrescos y las malasadas pero nadie lo había visto, cosa que preocupó mas aun al equipo, entonces decidieron dar una vuelta por los alrededores, por un parque cercano pero sin ningún resultado, nadie había visto al jefe del 5-0, ya estaba oscurecido y no tenían noticias de Steve hacían mas de cuatro horas que se había ido en busca de refresco y había desaparecido, al regresar Kono y Danny a la sede para reunirse con Chin y hacer un plan de búsqueda de Mcgarrett, recibieron una llamada…

De un momento a otro Steve dejó de correr, ahora se sentía desorientado, paró por un instante observando a uno y otro lado, lo único que sabia es que estaba en Hawaii pero donde y como había llegado ahí no, se encontraba hacia la zona boscosa con algunos cerros y acantilados contra los cuales el mar golpeaba sin piedad, y al otro lado una zona no muy recomendable de Hawaii llena de bares de mala muerte y gente sin escrúpulos, entre borrachos y atracadores, su instinto le decía que tenia que volver sobre sus pasos antes de que alguien notara su presencia, tenia que llamar a su Ohana, tenia que pedirle ayuda a Danno pero realmente que estaba congelado, algo muy vergonzoso siendo quien era, lo que Steve no se acordaba es que no era solamente un SEAL de la marina sino que era un ser humano en primer lugar y por muy fuerte que pueda ser hay algunas situaciones que lo superan como lo es luchar contra su propia mente , poco a poco iba alejándose pero no tuvo suerte un grupo ya habían notado su presencia

- pero miren que tenemos por acá?, un turista perdido?

-pero ven, no temas que no te vamos a hacer nada, verdad muchachos?

Otros tres tipos comenzaron a reírse y poco a poco fueron rodeando a steve,

-solo déjenme en paz, no les quiero hacer daño, intentaba steve sonar seguro a pesar que por dentro seguridad era una palabra que en esos momentos no tenia cerca

-si, tu y que ejercito….. Steve sintió el primer empujón y un pequeño golpe y una cortada en la frente pero antes de que los tipos se dieran cuentan, ya dos de ellos yacían inconscientes en el suelo, al ver esto los otros tres se abstuvieron de entrar a la pelea y mantenían cierta distancia del SEAL pero sin atreverse a acercarse y menos atacarlo.

A pesar del pánico que Steve estaba sintiendo y no precisamente por el ataque de los desconocidos sino por sus propios sentimientos, salió corriendo del lugar, cuando se vio lejos de las amenazas, sintió el pánico y los temblores otra vez llegar, comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, gracias al ataque de los tipos y su entrenamiento militar no había perdido del todo el control y aun le permitía tener un atisbo de sentido común, por lo que rápidamente buscó en sus bolsillos y agarró su móvil, lo prendió y marcó el primer numero en su discado rápido.

En la sede todos estaban prácticamente en alerta, ya estaban llamando al HPD para comenzar una búsqueda en conjunto cuando el teléfono de Danny sonó, al tomar su teléfono y ver el rostro de su pareja dejó escapar una gran expresión de alivio hacia sus otros compañeros

-"Mcgarrett donde te has metido".. intentó sonar como siempre y en tono de broma pero no pudo ocultar el temblor en su voz, y al mismo tiempo el sentimiento de alivio al tenerlo al otro lado de la línea..

-"Daannoo? Ayúdame"…. Fue lo primero que atinó a decir Steve

El alivio que había sentido el detective se esfumo con esas dos palabras dichas por su pareja, lo escuchaba sollozar a través del teléfono, así que hizo señas a los demás para acercarse a la mesa inteligente y colocó el altavoz

-"ok babe, tranquilízate un momento, donde estas?"…

-"umn, yo no lo se Danno, no sé que me pasa, solo ven por mi, Salí a caminar y luego estaba aquí, no puedo respirar, pídele ayuda a chin y Kono y rastrea la llamada, porque de verdad que no se donde estoy"

-"ya estamos en eso brah, solo aguanta un poco y tendremos tu ubicación", mencionó Chin que a pesar de la preocupación tenia que mantener a todos tranquilos para poder ayudar mejor sin perder la calma

-" Steve, estas herido?, por que no puedes respirar?"..

-"yo, yo no lo se, solo… Dios es que me siento tan mal… lo siento debí decirles esto antes pero no es la primera vez que me pasa, solo vengan pronto estoy" ….

Steve paro de hablar, se sentía tan avergonzado de admitir el miedo que sentía, pero era su familia y la vergüenza no cabía ahí, cuando Kono tuvo sus problemas y se deprimió intensamente por lo de asuntos internos, ellos tres habían estado siempre a su lado aunque ella intentó alejarlos varias veces, con Danny y el lio del segundo plantón de Rachel y lo del bebe de Stan, también se habían apoyado y no lo habían dejado desmoronarse en su tristeza como sucedió la primera vez en Jersey y con Chin siempre estaban a su lado defendiéndolo de cualquiera que le quisiera echar en cara su pasado tormentoso involucrado al robo multimillonario al HPD, por lo tanto, ahora que el del problema era Steve, el apoyo llegaría y no seria diferente, mientras tanto al otro lado del teléfono solo se oían sollozos..

-"Steve escucha no tienes que disculparte con nosotros, en minutos estaremos contigo babe, somos tu ohana, sabemos que estas asustado y eso no tiene nada de malo".. Danny trataba de confortar a su amigo y que no se sintiera avergonzado por la situación en que se encontraba..

-"asustado es poco Danny", decía Steve mirando hacia el cielo que lucia ahora un poco tormentoso, acorde con su estado de animo..

-"lo tengo chicos esta hacia el Norte de Waimea Bay, no es bueno que este en ese lugar" Kono palmeaba la mesa en satisfacción por haber encontrado la ubicación de su jefe y amigo al que consideraba aun mas como un hermano mayor..

-"hey Steve, escúchame, ya estamos en camino solo mantén la calma y quédate donde estas, hay gente a tu alrededor?" le pedía Danny a Steve, que ya se encontraba llegando a su auto para ir a buscarlo y resolver lo que sea que estuviera pasando con su pareja

-"No, los deje atrás hace rato y solo corrí, realmente no me acuerdo mucho, dense prisa"… aun hablaba entrecortadamente el jefe del 5-0

-"ya casi, solo aguanta un poco mas, sigue hablando, como que los dejaste atrás? Te atacaron? O algo asi".. preguntaba Danny algo preocupado, el también conocía esa zona y estaba llena de gente poco recomendable

-"Si, es que no me di cuenta que venían hacia mi hasta que"…. De pronto el miedo volvió a Steve al ver su teléfono en negro, se le había apagado y con ello la conexión con Danny

-"Steve, Steve babe, demonios", gritó el detective al ver la conexión con Steve terminada lo que hizo que aumentara la velocidad del camaro

-"que pasó brah", preguntaron kono y Chin desde su auto que habían estado al tanto de la conversación que mantuvo Danny desde su camaro con Steve

-"se cortó la comunicación, supongo que se le debió acabar la batería a su móvil, hay que darse prisa".

Danny solo podía pensar en una sola cosa que pudieran llegar a tiempo y ayudar a su amigo, por eso conducía tan rápido como le era posible como tantas veces regañaba a Mcgarrett por ir tan rápido, la diferencia es que esta vez si había necesidad, no sabia que estaba pasando con su obstinada pareja pero lo descubriría y juntos hallarían solución, Steve no estaba solo.

Mientras tanto al norte de Waimea Bay, Steve se encontraba sentado de espaldas a un árbol a un lado de la carretera y abrazado a sus piernas, se sentía como un completo pelmazo idiota, pero no lo podía evitar, que iba a decir su equipo, esos eran sus pensamientos, él era el líder de la fuerza elite de trabajo del gobernador, era un SEAL de la marina y no cualquiera era un teniente comandante, no un muñeco roto y quebradizo y menos una persona aterrada y llorosa que no puede valerse por si misma. Otra vez estaba solo, se había cortado la comunicación con su Danno, pero que decir que no era suyo y menos ahora, porque cuando llegara el detective y lo encontrara en semejante estado no iba a aguantar la cara de decepción que seguro iba a tener cuando lo viera y Chin y Kono también, si que estaba jodido y quería levantarse y dejar de llorar pero ni siquiera podía respirar bien y mucho menos dejar de temblar como una hoja, lo único que podía hacer era esperar y aguantar un poco mas como dijo Danny, ya su Ohana pronto vendrían y el estaría a salvo. Así que cerro los ojos y se apretó mas a si mismo con la imagen de Danny en su mente para lograr mantenerse quieto y no salir corriendo presa del pánico y la ansiedad que lo estaba devorando.

Danny Chin y Kono estaban en la carretera muy cerca del sitio donde provenía la ultima señal del móvil de Steve, solo rogaban porque el SEAL no se hubiera movido de su sitio, disminuyeron un poco la velocidad, para no pasar por alto nada, habían visto los locales de mala muerte y la gente que estaba en ellos y las miradas aireadas que les daban al pasar, lo cual a los 5-0 no les había gustado nada, pero ahora no se podían dar el lujo de perder el tiempo en esas personas, tenían que encontrar a Steve, al seguir por la carretera ya casi encima de la señal del móvil de Steve, lo alcanzaron a ver hecho un ovillo al lado de un árbol, los chicos parquearon sus autos y se dirigieron rápidamente donde su jefe y amigo se encontraba…

Los tres miembros del 5-0 estaban asustado, de los muchos escenarios que habían pasado por sus mentes, el ver ahora la realidad la impresión era mucho mas potente, su jefe y amigo ni siquiera había notado que ellos habían llegado, y verlo temblando y llorando abrazado a sus piernas como un niño pequeño asustado les rompía el corazón y les hacia sentir un poco culpable por no saber lo mal que Steve se encontraba, Danny llegó y se arrodilló a su lado quedando a la misma altura y empezó a susurrar su nombre para no asustarlo mas

-"Steve, babe, ya llegamos, estas a salvo ahora, por favor sal de donde estés en tu mente y míranos, somos nosotros, tu Ohana, por favor".., Danny sollozaba también viendo lo roto que su amigo y amor se encontraba, Steve poco a poco levantó el rostro encontrando sus ojos verde azulados con los ojos azules del detective rubio, lo que le dio un sentimiento de alivio y seguridad que momentos antes no sentía…

-"Danno, estas aquí, yo no se por qué estoy aquí, no se por qué me siento así, no se como detenerlo".., Steve empezaba a hiperventilar mucho mas rápido y no podía contener su voz rota en medio del llanto que tampoco paraba,

-"Steve, brah escúchame", mencionó Chin arrodillándose al lado de su amigo, -"es muy probable que tengas un cuadro crónico de ansiedad o como quieran llamarlo ataque de pánico, has estado sometido a mucha presión últimamente y por muy fuerte que seas llega un momento en que todo explota, solo escucha si?, no estas solo, estamos aquí por ti y no tienes que pasar por esto solo", le decía chin a Steve también arrodillado al lado de su amigo, a pesar de que el detective hawaiiano mantenía su rostro tranquilo, su voz le temblaba mostrando lo asustado que en realidad había estado por no encontrar al líder del 5-0 y por haberlo encontrado en este estado de vulnerabilidad.

-"habla con nosotros, no te dejaremos solo, tu siempre has estado para nosotros y nosotros estaremos para ti Steve". Kono al igual que Danny tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, y sacando valor le tomó la mano a Steve, al principio Steve parecía no darse cuenta pero en algún momento levantó sus ojos y miró a Kono quien le dio una leve sonrisa, y Steve entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella,

Steve realmente empezaba a acordarse de ese algo que estaba muy dentro de su cerebro y muy cerca de su corazón y era su Ohana, empezaba a acordarse de que él tenia gente a su alrededor que se preocupaban por él, y por ellos tenia que sacar el valor y pedir ayuda y hablar de las cosas que lo dañaban y que mantenía encerrado en su cabeza

- "es complicado chicos, no se por donde empezar", sollozaba aun Steve

-"solo respira un instante y recuerda cuando empezaste a sentirte mal"… Steve cerro los ojos un momento e hizo lo que le decía Chin, respiraba lentamente,

- "creo que la gota que rebosó la copa y empezó todo fue el viernes"….,


	3. Chapter 3

**Hasta que se rebosó el corazón (La Ohana estará ahí para ti)**

**Para todos los que amamos a Steve y Danno, para la comunidad de FF y LJ en español. Hawaii five-0 pertenece a la CBS y no a mí. Spoiler de casi toda la segunda temporada y de algunos capítulos de la primera.**

**Nota- Un poco subido de tono..yo siempre he pensado que Steve la tuvo que pasar mal en la cárcel así haya estado confinado, porque muchos le tienen envidia al 5-0 y que mejor que tener a su líder vulnerable…. Pero nada que Danno no pueda solucionar.. advierto que en este capitulo se habla sobre lo que pasó en Halawa, lo cual fue algo traumático para Steve, **

**CAPITULO 3**

-"solo respira un instante y recuerda cuando empezaste a sentirte mal… " Steve cerro los ojos un momento e hizo lo que le decía chin respiraba lentamente,

- "creo que la gota que rebosó la copa y empezó todo fue el viernes, me sentía muy cansado y me disponía ir a descansar, la semana pasada fue horrible, trabajo tras trabajo y muertes, sé que estoy acostumbrado a esto, pero a veces siento que me estoy ahogando y no se como detenerlo, me entero que Noshimuri tiene a Joe y lo esta torturando, voy y lo rescato y en ves de explicarme algo,… o no se, simplemente esperaba algo diferente de él, Joe me deja tirado a mitad de la carretera y se larga sin decirme nada, solo que está ayudando a Noshimuri padre, un tipo vinculado a la jacuzza y a wo fat, quien esta detrás del asesinato de mis padres y de muchas cosas mas… de mi tortura en North Corea y ni siquiera sé que es lo quiere decir Shelburn…".

En este punto comenzaba a hiperventilar otra vez Steve y sus temblores eran mas evidentes, su voz sonaba cada vez mas enojada y sollozante, por lo que Danny se acercó mas a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para intentar calmarlo,

-"tranquilo babe, estamos aquí contigo, relájate un poco bien",

Steve solo meneo la cabeza en respuesta afirmativa y trato de relajarse un poco para seguir con su relato,

-"cuando se fue Joe, intenté regresar a la casa y fue cuando sentí que me ahogaba dentro del carro, no respiraba y temblaba de pies a cabeza, intenté buscar el celular pero estaba entrando tan rápido en pánico que lo que hice fue salir del carro y caminar un poco y tratar de respirar despacio, fue un momento horrible me sentí tan vulnerable, después de un rato logré calmarme y regresar al carro y llegue a casa…."

-"por qué no nos llamaste hubiéramos ido de inmediato", mencionaba Kono

-"porque no quería incomodar, acuérdense que dijimos no vernos hasta el lunes y descansar, ustedes también estaban agotados y no necesitaban mas problemas", decía un poco apenado Steve

-"en eso te equivocas Steve, en caso contrario tu hubieras corrido en nuestra ayuda, sin que nadie te lo impidiera así que esa decisión no es tuya realmente, si, estábamos cansados pero si uno de nosotros está en problemas no lo dejamos atrás y seguimos adelante con nuestras vidas, es lo mismo que con el lema SEAL, nadie se queda atrás recuerdas…" decía Chin quien ahora al igual que Kono y Danny estaban mas cerca al SEAL transmitiéndole todo el amor y la preocupación que ellos sentían por él.

-"si lo siento pero es que pasó algo mas….que impidió que los llamara el fin de semana…"

-"que paso babe?.." Danny sabia que algo había pasado ese fin de semana para que Steve no hubiera llegado a tiempo, en especial por la reunión con el gobernador, siempre que habían estado juntos la puntualidad era algo natural de su pareja, así como la obsesión por levantarse súper temprano hasta los domingos, por lo que intuía que tras la excusa que Steve le dio cuando se levantó tarde había algo mas oculto.

-"de verdad lo siento, solo no estaba pensando con claridad… yo llegué a altas horas de la madrugado del sábado y me fui de inmediato a mi cuarto tome una ducha y me acosté pero no me dormí y así pasé prácticamente todo el sábado, no me moví de mi cuarto siquiera, y solo recordaba y recordaba mi estúpida vida",

- "Hey brah tu vida no es estúpida", le dijo Kono, Steve solo los miro como si no se creyera eso, y continuo su historia,

-"así que el domingo muy temprano busque algo que me hiciera dormir y lo encontré, encontré unas pastillas y me tomé varias, logrando el objetivo.. de verdad lo siento, también les mentí, no salí de fiesta con nadie, estaba en un estado de seminconsciencia como ciertamente mencionaste Danny y por eso el lunes llegué tarde, es la primera vez que lo hago, yo no uso drogas para bloquearme así y lo siento mucho",

Steve había bajado su cabeza y tenia sus manos en su rostro, sentía mucha vergüenza por lo que dirían sus amigos, pero cuando volvió a mirarlos, no había rostros de reproche, o rechazo, solo una profunda preocupación y entendimiento de su situación, por lo que se animó a seguir hablando,

-" sé que esto los defrauda pero es que solo sentía en mi cabeza el disparo de Hesse matando a mi papá, las palabras de Jamesson, de Wo Fat, mi tiempo en la cárcel, el guardia que me obligaba…..", esa parte no la quería ni siquiera recordar, menos decirle a sus amigos lo que pasó, pero necesitaba que le ayudaran a sobrellevar la carga que tenia en su corazón desde hace tiempo, desde que estuvo esa semana casi interminable en Halawa, pero seria capaz de expresar en palabras el miedo y el sufrimiento que había sentido estando vulnerable en la cárcel?,

-"Steve yo sé que te maltrataron en la cárcel, hasta que punto no se y me irrita, pero lo que te hicieron no solo fue a ti, fue a todos porque lo que le hagan a uno de nosotros los demás también lo sufrimos, teníamos a alguien para protegerte pero no lo podía hacer todo el tiempo y me odio por no haber podido estar ahí y protegerte yo mismo, pero necesitamos saber que pasó, esto no lo tienes que sufrir solo, por favor confía en nosotros babe.

A pesar de que la vos de Danny sonaba tranquila, sus ojos ardían de rabia porque no lograba entender ni aceptar que su pareja pudiera haber sido victima de algún abuso por parte de alguien que se supone debe velar por la seguridad dentro de la prisión.

Steve sabia que no podía ocultar mas ese dolor que llevaba con respecto a su estadía en la cárcel, por lo menos si hablaba de eso y con la ayuda de su Ohana, esa pena iba a ser una menos en su alma, por lo que se decidió que era tiempo de abrir su corazón de verdad y mostrarles que a pesar de lo fuerte que puede ser, también es muy vulnerable y que de verdad necesita la ayuda de ellos,

-"esta bien fue horrible estar ahí, uno de los guardia me odiaba y me obligaba a bañarme frente a él y en mas de una ocasión me tocó, y a cada rato me amenazaba y … lo siento por no habérselos dicho antes es que no se como manejar eso, se suponía que de una u otra forma eran colegas míos y si había algún peligro provenía de los reclusos no de los guardias…"

Steve apartó la mirada que antes había mantenido con Danny, tenia miedo de seguir hablando de eso, pero no se sorprendió cuando sintió unos dedos suaves tirando de su barbilla para volver a encontrarse con esos ojos azules intensos.. el jefe del 5-0 sabia cual era la siguiente pregunta, por eso ya tenia un leve sonrojo en su rostro, lo que a los ojos de Danny si se hubiera tratado de una situación diferente y con otro tema diferente le hubiera parecido demasiado adorable, pero no era el momento para eso, tenia que preguntarle a Steve..

-Steve, dinos la verdad el guardia te violó cuando estuviste en Halawa?, la pregunta incluso sonaba inverosímil para la mente de todos, pero necesitaban saber e intuían que algo muy malo le había pasado a su amigo y jefe estando en encerrado en la cárcel… sin embargo Steve se armó de valor y contestó…

-"No, no me violo, pero le falto poco para hacerlo, de verdad que no lo hizo porque no tuvo el tiempo y yo escapé, pero…." Steve se sentía enfermo de solo recordar, pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que ser capaz de superar eso y seguir viviendo..

-"Steve esta mas que claro que lo que te hizo ese desgraciado aun te afecta, así que está bien, te creemos que no te violó pero hubo algo más que solo el maltrato y el acoso no es así, sino no te afectara todavía…"

- "Esta bien Danny, se los diré, antes de escaparme con la ayuda indirecta de Hesse yo ya tenia planeado salir de ese lugar fuera como fuera, porque la ultima noche que estuve ahí el guardia llegó a mi celda y me golpeo y me inyectó algo, no sé que fue, pero estaba muy mareado y no podía moverme casi y con la ayuda de otro guardia me esposaron de rodillas a la reja y me forzó a hacerle sexo oral"… la revelación había hecho hervir la sangre de los tres amigos y mas al ver las lagrimas que derramaba Steve conforme seguía diciéndoles lo que tuvo que sufrir durante ese tiempo, sin embargo haciendo gala del valor el comandante siguió hablando

-" pero no pudo seguir con lo que tenia planeado porque se oyeron ruidos de personas que venían por el pasillo y tuvo que soltarme y dejarme, e irse para su puesto de trabajo, pero me juró que la próxima nadie lo iba a detener…, lo siento sé que no debí haber estado durmiendo pero estaba tan cansado que no me di cuenta hasta que los tenia prácticamente encima mio y golpeándome"

-"Steve el otro también te forzó", le preguntó Chin que estaba tan conmovido que no podía ocultar la rabia transformada en lagrimas que corrían por su rostro

-"no, no tuvo tiempo, de verdad siento mucho haber dejado que pasara".., las lagrimas se derramaban de los ojos de Steve, por el miedo, la culpa y la pena que sentía, pero su Ohana que ya lo conocían lo suficiente sabían que tenían que hacerle ver que él no fue culpable de eso y que no debería sentir pena, al menos no con ellos..

-"deja de culparte babe, no fue tu culpa de ninguna forma, los guardias como tu lo has dicho son nuestros colegas y eso nunca debió pasar, así que no te sientas culpable ese tipo no es mas que un cobarde que se aprovechó de tu estado de detención y debilidad"

-"Lo se pero eso no me hace sentir mejor y aunque ya no pienso mucho en eso, a veces los recuerdos llegan solos y terminan afectándome, créanme cuando les digo que esto que pasó con el guardia no me afecta todo el tiempo, es verdad que me duele y me siento tan humillado por eso, pero sé que no fue mi culpa y por sus miradas sé que van a hacer algo al respecto, pero les pido que dejen eso así, esos tipos ya no están mas de guardias, ni de policía, así que no hay necesidad de meterse en lios, ok?"

-"te desquitaste cuando salistes?"

-"algo así, sé que están furiosos conmigo porque no les dije pero ya esta claro por que fue, pero ahora los necesito para superar de verdad esto…"

-"estamos juntos en esto brah.. y no haremos nada…trascendental,.. pero no te prometemos que nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, ok…" Danny, Chin y Kono compartieron una mirada que lo decía todo y Steve se dio cuenta, pero no podía pedirles mas nada en cuanto a eso, seguro que esos tres les harían miserable la vida a los dos guardias que se atrevieron a herirlo de esa manera tan baja y vil..

-"realmente lo que paso en Halawa es solo una situación mas, además también está lo de Jenna y no me miren así", les dijo Steve viendo la incomodidad en los rostros de sus amigos al tratar el tema de Jenna, porque a pesar de todo lo que ella hizo, Steve no la culpaba y le había perdonado la traición, cosa diferente opinaban Chin, Kono y Danno,

-"sé que tampoco fue mi culpa pero no le puedo guardar rencor y entiendo porque me traicionó y a pesar de todo me duele que esté muerta y que no pude hacer nada para salvarla, y son tantas cosas a mi alrededor, ustedes siempre han estado en peligro desde que yo los atraje a mi, el collar bomba, el sarín, la investigación de asuntos internos…..

-"hey, hey no sigas por ese rumbo, nosotros somos adultos que tomamos nuestras propias decisiones, y tu ves como que nos forzaste a estar en tu grupo pero no es así, yo no tenia esperanzas, nadie creía en mi, tu lo sabes tu mismo me viste en esa tienda, cada ves que un policía pasaba o me veían por ahí, no faltaba el comentario despectivo y humillante hacia mi, pero tu llegaste y solo tomaste mi palabra y me diste la oportunidad no solo de volver al juego, sino de lavar mi nombre y poder levantar nuevamente con orgullo mi cabeza y enfrentar a mis antiguos colegas y créeme hermano eso me salvó, tu me salvaste en todo el sentido de la palabra".

-"chin tiene razón Steve a mi nadie me quería en el HPD yo era el haole y mi único amigo era Meka del resto ni siquiera me dirigían el saludo y en el grupo no solo conseguí un equipo y un excelente respaldo también conseguí una Ohana y tres tíos para Grace.." - y tal vez algo mas.. eso último lo pensó Danny en su cabeza mirando con su infinito amor a su pareja y sintiendo un deseo de protección viéndolo tan vulnerable como nunca hubiera imaginado que Steve Mcgarrett pudiera llegar a estar.

-"bien dicho brah, y yo de novata a la fuerza elite de inmediato… eso no se ve todo el tiempo, además que soy la envidia de la isla porque tengo para mi sola tres hombres muy pero muy guapos…

Al oir las palabras de Kono Steve no pudo ocultar un pequeño amago de sonrisa, de verdad que su Ohana era lo mejor que le había pasado al llegar a la isla y con ellos él estaba seguro de superar los problemas, solo era atreverse a dar el primer paso y ya lo estaba haciendo y Chin con esos dotes de medico-psicologo que estaba desarrollando últimamente había dado justo en el clavo

-"saben que ahora que lo pienso con claridad, ustedes tienen razón en todo, muchas de las cosas que me han pasado o que han pasado no son mi culpa, ni mi responsabilidad, es solo que a veces me cuesta verlo y creo que lo que estoy experimentando es un ataque de ansiedad como dijo Chin, es que he estado al borde desde hace tiempo y no había hablado de eso…." Steve al parecer se estaba calmando de a poco, todavía hiperventilaba pero ya no eran tan notorios los temblores y Chin que sostenía su muñeca palpando el pulso podía notar como este iba disminuyendo su ritmo acelerado anterior, al parecer ya estaba desapareciendo el cuadro de ansiedad y pánico

- "Ahora concéntrate en respirar mas lento, lo estamos logrando, no estas atrapado ni en peligro y no estas solo, ok.."

-"lo intento Chin, lo intento…"

- "sostén mi mano babe, no te dejaremos, no te dejaré nunca Steve…"

Steve miraba intensamente a Danny, quería creer en sus palabras y en todo lo que el creía que estaba detrás de esa declaración de Danno, de pronto si había una esperanza que fuera su Danno.

-"crees que puedes levantarte, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí",

-"creo que me siento un poco mejor, por lo menos con fuerza para llegar al carro",

-"espera un momento", hasta ahora no habían visto el corte y el golpe que Steve tenia en su cabeza, hasta ese momento que el por fin había levantado su rostro totalmente hacia su equipo, "estas herido jefe"

-"steve ellos te lastimaron, te hicieron daño?"

-"no Danno.."

-"no nos ocultes las cosas, que mas te hicieron, te… es por eso que estas tan asustado, voy a matar a esos hijos de puta que se atrevieron a tocarte",

-"hey danno, cálmate, que ahora el que parece a punto de tener un ataque de pánico eres tu y no yo, no me hicieron nada, no me acuerdo muy bien, solo sé que cinco tipos me rodearon pero en segundos algunos estaban con algún hueso roto en el suelo, solo reaccione por instinto, y entonces los otros optaron por no acercarse, y yo salí corriendo de donde estaba hasta llegar aquí que fue cuando llamé, creo que mis recuerdos vuelven un poco mas claro".

-"cinco contra uno y dejaste a unos inconsciente…. eso de verdad suena como tu, vamos hay que verte esa herida"

-"pero en casa Danno nada de hospital"

-"ok, esta bien pero vayamos ya a casa amor…" chin y kono iban un poco mas adelante pero aun así alcanzaron a escuchar el apelativo tan cariñoso que Danny le dijo a Steve pero hicieron como si no hubieran escuchado nada y siguieron caminando pero cada uno consiente de la sonrisa en la cara del otro, un poco mas atrás Steve había abierto los ojos y miraba sorprendido a Danny quien se había ruborizado por completo, de verdad que lo de "amor" se le había escapado, muchas veces se dicen cielo, cariño, bebé normalmente en broma, pero ese "amor" tenia implicado un tono que decía mucho mas… pero sus dos protagonistas aun no estaban listos para abordar ese tema, por lo que optaron por seguir hasta el camaro en silencio uno sosteniendo al otro…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hasta que se rebosó el corazón (La Ohana estará ahí para ti)**

**Para todos los que amamos a Steve y Danno, para la comunidad de FF y LJ en español. Hawaii five-0 pertenece a la CBS y no a mí. Spoiler de casi toda la segunda temporada y de algunos capítulos de la primera. **

**Nota- Un poco subido de tono hacia el final del fic..yo siempre he pensado que Steve la tuvo que pasar mal en la cárcel así haya estado confinado, porque muchos le tienen envidia al 5-0 y que mejor que tener a su líder vulnerable…. Pero nada que Danno no pueda solucionar.. advertencia para los que no les gusta: escena de sexo al final…. **

El viaje hasta la casa de Steve fue en silencio, los cuatro sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, cuando llegaron y bajaron de sus respectivos autos, Steve se excuso y al entrar a la casa subió a la habitación, se sentía tan cansado y tan miserable, pero a la vez sentía que un gran peso había sido quitado de su corazón, había pensado que no tenia a nadie pero estaba equivocado, solo se necesitó una llamada para movilizar a las tres personas con las cuales se sentía mas cerca que con cualquier otro ser humano y eso le llenaba de felicidad, rápidamente tomó una ducha y se cambió de ropa a una mas cómoda, sabia que su Ohana no se había ido, ellos estaban abajo seguro que preparando algo de comer por lo que decidió acostarse un rato, se sentía muy cansado porque a pesar de haber dormido el fin de semana por mucho tiempo, el sueño no había sido bueno ni reparador, sino todo lo contrario, lleno de dolor tanto físico como emocional, por lo que a los pocos minutos de haberse acostado se quedó profundamente dormido.

En la cocina tal y como Steve pensaba estaban Chin y Kono, Danny había subido para ver como se encontraba Steve, pero al verlo dormido decidió no despertarlo e ir a ayudar a los primos con lo que estuvieran haciendo y para entre los tres poder hacer frente y asimilar todo lo que Steve había estado sufriendo internamente, al llegar a la cocina los tres se miraron por un rato, hasta que Chin habló

-" saben algo, el abuso físico y psicológico es algo demasiado común, mucho mas de lo que nosotros pensamos, nosotros tres somos policías y día a día vemos estos casos, incluso escondidos en la apariencia de familias felices y me enfurece tanto que no podamos hacer nada mas al respecto.. algo como prevenir en ves de ayudar a la victima después que pase… pero lo que me enfurece mas es que le pase a alguien de nuestra Ohana… que tal si esos tipos hubieran hecho algo mas?"...

A pesar de la calma que Chin siempre mantenía, en estos momentos se sentía tan furioso.. pero aun así siguió hablando tenia que descargar lo que sentía..

-"siempre hemos sabido que hay situaciones de abuso en las cárceles y nunca hemos hecho nada para detenerlo, incluso se piensa que algunos de los presos se lo merecen, pero que pasa cuando la persona es inocente y termina preso, o cuando es a tu hermano que le pasa….. Steve no se merecía eso, si a mi me hubieran encontrado culpable del robo del dinero y me hubieran encerrado en Halawa como policía corrupto también me hubieran hecho eso?, todo esto es una situación de mierda….y disculpen mi salida de tono pero tengo rabia"…

-"no te disculpes Chin, entendemos y compartimos tus sentimientos, pero lo que le hicieron a Steve no fue solo por el hecho de castigarlo por lo del policía corrupto, a ellos no les importaba si era inocente o culpable, detrás de eso está la envidia y el rencor hacia nosotros como grupo y la eficacia de nuestra labor… pero no nos dejaremos amedrentar por esas personas, Steve no lo ha hecho y nosotros tampoco" …. Mencionó el detective rubio quien también se contenía de explotar al solo imaginar el miedo y la humillación que tuvo que pasar su amigo o mejor dicho la persona a quien él ama.

-"así se habla, además Steve confió en nosotros no solo con lo que le pasó en la cárcel, también con las otras situaciones que lo atormentan, y tenemos que estar para él como él ha estado para nosotros, no esperar hasta que la burbuja estalle como hoy"…

-" tienes razón prima.. tienes razón y creo que tenemos otra situación aquí.. no es asi Danny?" De pronto los dos primos observaban al chico de Jersey con una expresión muy rara… entre medio sonrientes e intrigados..

-"ahh, a que te refieres"… empezaba a ruborizarse un poco Danny porque de nada le valía hacerse el desentendido, el sabia muy bien a donde se dirigían Chin y Kono… pero que fueran tan directos?

-"cuando le dirás tus sentimiento a Steve"…..decir que los primos lo habían cogido fuera de base era poco, como se habían dado cuenta…mas aun como podía negar lo obvio a Chin y Kono… sin embargo Danny intento tantear el terreno por si acaso

-"mis sentimientos por Steve?.. no les entiendo", Kono ya mostraba una sonrisa pícara y Chin se le había pasado el enojo y su rostro ahora mostraba algo de incredulidad

- "oh, vamos brah, sabes a lo que nos referimos, no hay necesidad de ocultarnos que estas enamorado del jefe"…

-"si lo pones de esa manera Kalakawa, no diré nada",… respondió un poco avergonzado Danny con su rostro teñido de rojizo en sus mejillas..

-"Ok, de Steve, brah, el punto es que ustedes deberían hablar de lo que les pasa al uno con el otro"…

-"espera un momento, al uno con el otro?…..no voy a negarles que siento algo por Steve que va mas haya de la simple y pura amistad…ok, joder, lo admito me encanta ese bobo grande con sus tatuajes y su mirada entre mortal y tierna y esos ojos que pueden pasar en cuestiones de segundos de ser un arma nuclear a parecer tan vulnerable, pero no creo que Steve esté en la misma página que yo…..él tenía a Cath, o tiene, no se… el no es gay o bisexual"…. Terminó danny su diatriba un poco desilusionado

-"estas loco, para ser detective se te escapan muchos detalles, como por ejemplo: mira a tu alrededor"…, Kono al ver la mirada confusa de Danny se rió un poco, ilumínalo primo..

-"ok, Danny no ves la falta de desorden, para alguien soltero, Steve es demasiado ordenado"..primera impresión de Chin, -"eso es por su formación en la marina".. refutaba el rubio… –"no, no es así, yo conocí a John y sin duda de no ser por su esposa y por Steve la casa no estaría ordenada, además solo se alimenta de comida supersana, no le presta la mínima atención a los coqueteos de las chicas a su alrededor, mira lo que pasa con Lori, ella es un cartel andante de "tómame Steve" y él ni por enterado"….decía Chin con una sonrisa

-"cuando sale de rumba es con nosotros solamente, o le conoces algunas amigas, a pesar que el estudio aquí y deben de haber muchas?, y lo principal que tu no ves y nosotros si"….. Kono dejó la interrogante en el aire para ver si Danno mordía, y mordió….

-"y que es eso"…preguntó ahora si que muy intrigado el nativo de Jersey…

-"la forma en como te mira cuando tu no estas mirando, o cuando cree que nadie lo ve".. apuntó Kono haciendo un circulo con sus manos que los abarcaban a ellos tres..

-"pero que ustedes como se la pasan de vagos si ven verdad?"...decía Danny fingiendo algo de molestia hacia los primos, pero la expresión de su rostro lo delataba, porque ahora estaba viendo las cosas desde otra perspectiva y quizás había esperanzas..

-"hey, que estamos ayudando"… decía divertido Chin

-"no se chicos, tal ves si, tal vez no, es solo que me da miedo dañar nuestra amistad y eso es lo mas importante que yo tengo junto con Grace"…

-"piensalo Danny, los dos merecen ser felices"…

…..

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, Kono se encargó de ir a despertar a Steve y juntos bajaron a cenar, los cuatro estaban tranquilos, ya un poco mas relajados y hablando de trivialidades, pero Steve sentía la necesidad de disculparse por el susto que le había dado a sus amigos

-"Chicos, yo de verdad que no tengo forma para agradecerles por ir por mi y siento mucho haberlos asustado y" …balbuceaba un poco el SEAL

-"realmente nos estas pidiendo disculpas por lo que pasó hoy… sabes que no son necesarias…somos Ohana" decía Chin sonriendo a Steve y hablando por todos los presentes..

-"ok, tienen razón, es solo que estoy agradecido de tenerlos y no se imaginan lo que ustedes significan para mi y lo que influyeron en mi decisión de quedarme en Hawaii y pasarme a las reservas"..

Tanto Chin, Kono y Danny se quedaron sorprendidos ante eso, ellos sabían lo que Steve sentía hacia ellos pero nunca se imaginaron que ellos habían influido por encima de su vida en la marina de guerra

-"sabes brah, nos sentimos honrados de eso y el sentimiento es mutuo"

-"ahora una pregunta Chin como es que sabes tanto de Psicologia"… le preguntó Steve cambiando de tema

-"con Kono como prima toca"…. Respondió en broma el detective hawaiiano

-"hey, que eso no es verdad".. mencionó Kono con finjida molestia..

-"no mentira, es Malia, vivir con un médico tiene sus ventajas y ella también sabe mucho de psicología y muchas cosas mas"…se le notaba un deje de orgullo en la voz al detective al hablar de su esposa

-" y trabajando en el 5-0 es bueno tener un médico particular"…. Respondió Danny quien se había mantenido en calma pensando muy bien su siguiente paso que involucraba a un apuesto SEAL de la marina…

La charla transcurrió muy amena, con uno que otro chiste y prometiéndose un mutuo apoyo cada vez que se necesitara aunque solo fuera para desahogar sentimientos… los primos dejaron la casa de Steve ya muy entrada la noche, sin embargo Danny no se fue, los dos amigos se fueron con rumbo al lanai y se sentaron en las sillas que siempre permanecían en ese lugar, ambos con sus cervezas, al principio el silencio entre ellos era casi natural, solo sintiendo el apoyo del uno con el otro, pero Danny estaba intranquilo y Steve lo notaba…

-"te pasa algo Danno"… y eso no era una pregunta realmente

-"no, o tal vez, realmente no es nada"… prácticamente el nerviosismo hecho al agua al detective que rara vez no tenia el don de la palabra por eso era raro sentirlo así…

-" todo este tiempo hemos estado diciendo sobre hablar de nuestros problemas y apoyarnos mutuamente, entonces si mis problemas son los tuyos y los tuyos son mis problemas, cuéntame que te molesta"…

Eso había sido un golpe bajo, sobre todo porque de lo que quería hablar Danny era de sus sentimientos por su amigo al frente..

-"Steve te voy a decir algo, pero si tu no estas… al igual que yo estoy"…mencionaba un balbuceante detective, lo cual era tan extraño en él.

-"hey, seamos mas precisos, yo estoy que?, tu estas que?"... le pidió Steve que comenzaba a preocuparse un poco por su amigo

-"ok, desde hace un tiempo, tu….me gustas y no imagino mi vida sin ti y quiero protegerte, darle felicidad a tu vida y en fin estoy enamorado de ti, pero si tu no sientes lo"… de repente Steve abrió muchos sus ojos y comenzó a hiperventilar..

-"estas bromeando Danny, eso no es ni cerca de ser gracioso, tu no puedes estar enamorado de mi"…..

-"que… ohh, yo sabia que tu no, no debí hacerles caso a esos dos".., murmuraba Danny un poco avergonzado pensando equivocadamente que Steve lo rechazaba por ser heterosexual y no por algo mas…-"lo siento babe, yo pensé que tu…. Podemos hacer como que no dije nada, o simplemente me alejo, si te sientes incomodo conmigo cambio con Chin o Kono, realmente no quiero volver al HPD, pero si tu no"….

Danny seguía con su diatriba nerviosa, pero Steve se había quedado en la frase de [podemos hacer como que no dije nada]

-"Danny no estas bromeando verdad, estas diciéndolo en verdad", Danny se había callado por un momento, viendo la tremenda incredulidad de Steve, ya iba otra vez a pedir disculpas y buscar opciones para enmendar su error, pero Steve siguió hablando

-"como puedes amar a una persona como yo?, tengo tantos problemas, y"…..

-"hey espera, solo dime una cosa, no me estas rechazando porque seas hetero y no te gustan los hombres verdad?, me rechazas por"… le pregunto Danny quien poco a poco iba entendiendo las cosas…

-"porque no soy suficiente para ti Danno, yo también he estado enamorado de ti casi que desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos y nos apuntamos con el arma en mi garaje, sé que es mucho tiempo y yo no te he dicho nada porque no pensé posible que te fijaras de esa manera en mi"….

-"Steve, babe, pues tenemos un problema porque yo tampoco te había dicho nada porque pensaba que… demonios que todavía pienso que no soy suficiente para ti, me han rechazado tantas veces que no me atrevía a decirte algo de mis sentimientos porque no puedo soportar que tu me rechaces"…

-"Danno yo te amo, pero tu tienes a Gabi y antes a Rachel y además como es que no te importa estar conmigo después de lo que me pasó en la cárcel?... digo como vas a querer a alguien que ha sido usado de semejante forma por esos desgraciados cuando tu puedes tener a cualquier persona que se te antoje y mucho mejores que yo?"…

- "mira Steven, no vayas por ese camino, aclaremos todo, lo primero es que estamos de acuerdo en que yo estoy enamorado de ti y tu de mi"…Steve asintió moviendo un poco su cabeza afirmativamente

-"Ambos somos que…bisexuales"… preguntó el rubio hciendo sonreir un poco al SEAL –"pues yo si lo soy, ya he tenido una que otra experiencia"…fue lo que respondió Steve, -"yo también babe, antes de Rachel y unos meses cuando llegué aquí, pero no te preocupes eso no funcionó.. y por otro lado ambos creemos que no somos buenos el uno para el otro… volvió a asentir Steve

-"y ambos creemos que el otro es la octava maravilla del mundo" terminó Danny con algo de alegría y esperanza en su voz…

Ese ultimo comentario por lo menos hizo el truco y saco una sonrisa al comandante de la marina

-"entonces como estamos de acuerdo en estos puntos, la pregunta es como vamos a solucionar esto?"…

-"creo Danny que debemos decir las razones del porque creemos que no somos suficientes para el otro y como yo soy según tu y la mayoría del mundo cree, cerrado con mis sentimientos debes empezar tu"…dijo el jefe del 5-0…

-"esta bien, es obvio, yo te veo con tu gran estatura, ese cuerpo de hard rock que te mandas, con tus tatuajes impresionantes tu mirada mortal que podría derretir cualquier cosa, tu das todo por tu país, para mantenernos a salvo, te enfrentas a terroristas que nosotros solo vemos por televisión, y que tengo yo, bajito, bochinchoso, poco interesante, creo que toda la isla y Jersey saben que mi vida sentimental ha sido un asco, me han golpeado como piñata dos veces, lo de Gaby no va ni en primera base, no tengo suficientes recursos como para invitarte a una cena de lujo en el Hilton porque mi exmujer me ha quitado hasta el perro, así que, que podría ofrecerte yo, pero si te digo algo, te puedo ofrecer mi amor incondicional, mi leltad y siempre mi respaldo"…. Terminó el rubio con una mirada profunda que hacían ver esos ojos azules aun mas lindo de lo que eran..

-"Ok, ahora yo"… empezó a hablar Steve quien tenia los ojos muy aguados por las palabras del segundo al mando del 5-0… -"tu eres la mejor persona del mundo, tienes un cuerpo de lujo, eres bajito si, pero eso no te impide poner en su lugar a nadie, ni siquiera a mi, tienes los ojos azules mas espectaculares que he visto y que me podría perder en ellos cual profundo es el océano que amo, me encanta escucharte porque aunque me regañes, se que te importo y ahí es cuando digo que no te merezco, mi vida es muy oscura, he visto y hecho cosas horribles aunque hayan sido por mi país…tienes razón al decirme que tengo problemas de control, de expresar sentimientos porque desde que mi mama murió nadie me a abrazado, nadie me ha dicho que le importo y que le importa mi vida, hasta que llegaron ustedes tres, pero de la noche a la mañana no voy a cambiar lo que se ha moldeado por casi 20 años… pero te amo también y estoy cansado de ocultarlo y en estos momentos estoy agotado y no tengo fuerzas para mentirte o para hacerme el fuerte, así que aprovecha y te diré la verdad Danno, así que pregunta eso que quieres preguntar…..terminó agotado el superseal

-"Steve tu me amas tanto como te amo yo?"…..

-"si, Danny te amo mas que a nada en el mundo y también amo a tu hija como si fuera mía y quiero ser tuyo y estar entre tus brazos y levantarme contigo a mi lado y cuando tenga pesadillas poder recurrir a ti para espantarlas y cuando alguien quiera hacerme daño sentirme seguro porque sé que estarás conmigo para protegerme como yo te protegeré a ti y no te haría daño, daría mi vida por ti de ser necesario eso es lo que quiero…una vida junto a ti"…

-"Babe, yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, estoy dispuesto a superar nuestros traumas juntos y a darnos una oportunidad, por favor caminemos juntos en esto" le pidió al comandante el detective de ojos azules….

-"Danny yo…..si quiero pero tengo miedo, pero nunca me he detenido a pesar de lo aterrado que pueda estar y no voy a empezar ahora, así que sí babe, yo estoy contigo te amo y quiero demostrártelo siempre"..

-"ven conmigo, déjame curar tus heridas esta noche, déjame estar contigo y hacerte mio Steven"…

Danny tomó de la cintura a Steve y juntos se acostaron en la arena blanca de su pedacito de playa privada cobijados por la semioscuridad, Danny hizo que Steve se acostara sobre su abdomen y el detective se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, comenzó quitándole toda la ropa y poco a poco repartía besos y caricias por toda la espalda, cuello, piernas y glúteos al SEAL de la marina, quien solo podía gemir del intenso placer que su rubio le provocaba, palabras de amor eran dichas sin ningún temor, "te amo Danno", "te amo Steve" repetían los dos hombres sin cansarse, Danny giro a su amante sobre su espalda y antes de que Steve se diera cuanta el chico de jersey estaba succionando su pene como si en eso se le fuera la vida, el seal solo atinó a agarrar y a acariciar el hermoso cabello rubio de su compañero al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se estremecía al compas de las chupadas que le infringía su amado detective,

-"Danny, para, por favor"…..

Esas palabras asustaron al segundo al mando del 5-0 porque pensó que algo había ido mal, así que dejó de chupar el pene de Steve y levantó sus ojos azules en busca de los ojos color avellana pensando encontrar una mirada aterrada o algo por estilo, pero lo que encontró lo sorprendió, era una mirada de puro deseo y determinación

-"baabe….que?"...

-quiero chupártela a ti Danno, y después quiero sentirte dentro de mi"…,

-"estas seguro, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, yo no quiero que te sientas incomodo"….

-"no me sentiré incomodo Danny, estoy seguro de que esto es lo que quiero, quiero borrar de mi mente a esos tipos y esa asquerosa polla en mi boca, no quiero recordar sus manos en mi cuerpo, por favor solo déjame hacerlo"…. Le rogaba el SEAL con los ojos mas expresivos que le había visto el detective de Jersey

Danny odiaba definitivamente a esos tipos por hacer sentir tan mal y como una basura a su amigo, a su pareja y amante, a su Steven, pero a pesar de la furia que sentía Danny al escuchar las palabras de Steve, no podía dejar de sentir también esas ganas enormes de abrazar a su superseal y de hacerle sentir seguro y que todo estaría bien, pero no era el momento, era el momento para dejar que Steve aplastara sus recuerdos pasados y horribles por este nuevo, lleno de amor y pasión desbordante….

-"esta bien amor, hazlo, ven por mi y después yo te tendré y tu cuerpo me pertenecerá porque tu corazón ya es mío"…

Y con esas palabras el superseal solo pudo sonreír con esa hermosa sonrisa que solo él sabia hacer que iluminaba toda la vida de Danno, Steve al principio se mostró un poco temeroso pero se obligó a recordar que era su Danno, así que poco a poco empezó a chupar y con su mano a acariciar el pene de su pareja, las palabras groseras con que le habían insultado empezaban a sonar en su mente, pero se alejaron rápido conforme escuchaba la retahíla y los gemidos de su detective quien había resultado ser bastante sonoro incluso al momento del sexo, cuando estaban ya los dos listos, Steve se alejó del pene de Danny y lo miró a los ojos….

-"Danno, estoy listo, te quiero ahora"

-"ven, babe, como quieres hacerlo"

-"umm, no se, yo tengo mucho tiempo que no tengo relaciones sexuales"

-"ven no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo, recuéstate otra vez boca abajo"…

Steve hizo lo que su amante le pidió, estaba preparado para la inminente intrusión, sobre todo porque podía sentir la enorme erección del detective rubio contra su trasero, y la forma en que el detective le abría sus glúteos, pero en vez de la dolorosa intrusión empezó a sentir una cálida y muy mojada lengua entrando en su rosado y muy apretado agujero, las sensaciones se multiplicaron por mil y Steve no le importaba si era penoso o no, solo podía gemir, pedir por mas y levantar sus caderas en contra de la traviesa lengua que cada vez se metía mas y mas,

-"poor fav..or, Dannoo, no aguanto mas"….

-"sshhhhh, ten paciencia, levanta un poco tus caderas, quiero ver todo tu trasero".., le pedía el detective mientras que introducía lentamente uno de sus dedos en el ano del teniente comandante… y Steve no podía hacer mas que obedecer y seguir pidiendo por mas….

Cuando Danno vio que Steve estaba bastante lubricado y dilatado sacó su dedo y empezó a meterle su pene poco a poco para no hacerle daño, Steve tenia rato que no mantenía relaciones sexuales por lo que a pesar de la previa dilatación, aun le dolió bastante cuando la gruesa cabeza del pene de su detective comenzó a abrirse paso por su estrecho agujero,

-"ahh, me duele mucho, Danny, espera"…..

-"ssshhh, relájate mi amor, le decía el detective rubio mientras lamia y mordía el cuello de Steve y con una mano mantenía un firme agarre de la cadera del SEAL y con la otra le pellizcaba las tetillas manteniendo sus piernas entre las piernas de Steve manteniéndolo con las piernas bien abiertas para facilitar la penetración… -"no me moveré hasta que tu digas, hasta que tu quieras, te amo demasiado y no te haré daño"..

-"te creo Danno, te creo"…. Steve poco a poco fue moviéndose contra la erección de su amante y cogiendo el ritmo, Danny sonreía internamente, porque Steve sin darse cuenta y a su ritmo había logrado introducir todo el pene de Danny y ya no existía el dolor,

-"eres mio Steven… eres mio comandante"…

Steve se movía ya frenéticamente contra la erección de Danny y era tanta la necesidad de sentir a su detective dentro de él que prácticamente habían dejado la posición acostada y ahora Steve estaba apoyado en la arena en sus manos y rodillas adoptando la posición en cuatro y con Danny arrodillado detrás de él sosteniendo firmemente las caderas de su superseal con sus amplias manos, cada vez que Danny le decía que le pertenecía Steve se excitaba mas y se movía mas contra Danny

-"vamos, Steve dímelo, quiero oír que me digas que eres mio", le decía Danny quien cada vez lo penetraba mas duramente y mas rápido..

-"soy tuyo Danno, soy tuyo, por favor mas duro, mas duro….te amo"..

-"si, así, muévete así, babe, mas rápido, ven ábrete mas, para mi amor"….

Y en ese vaivén desenfrenado los dos consiguieron llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, Steve con la mano de Danny alrededor de su erección y Danny dentro del cuerpo de Steve… entre gritos y gemidos diciendo el nombre del otro y con palabras entrecortadas de mio y tuyo, desplomándose por fin el uno sobre el otro en la hermosa arena blanca que había sido testigo del amor y de la pasión de dos hombres que por fin habían encontrado su camino juntos para sanar sus heridas y superar sus problemas…..

-"fue magnifico babe, eres lo mas caliente y lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida",

-"Tu también lo eres danno, y te amo tanto, como es que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo que sentíamos el uno del otro"…

-"no lo se, pero gracias que ya superamos ese paso"….

-"si, creo que debemos entrar, no se tu, pero estoy verdaderamente cansado y sinos quedamos dormidos aquí lo cual estoy a punto de hacer, en la mañana a mas de uno le daríamos un susto al encontrarnos desnudos aquí",

-"si tienes razón y son capaces de pensar que algo malo nos ha pasado y llamar a la policía, es mejor evitar entremos"…

Los dos entraron a la casa y subieron a la habitación, luego de lavarse en el baño se acostaron y Steve enseguida buscó los brazos de Danny y se metió entre ellos colocando su cabeza en el cuello del rubio mientras este le acariciaba su oscuro cabello… se estaban quedando dormidos cuando Steve susurró

-"Danno, gracias"

-"gracias por qué babe"

-"por todo amor… por darme lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros, por hacerme sentir seguro y que por fin tengo a alguien a mi lado, y por borrar esos feos recuerdos, sé que llegarán a mi mente pero ya no me pueden herir porque estas tu"…

-"siempre contigo babe, siempre"…

Los días transcurrieron normalmente, el ambiente en el 5-0 era bastante alegre especialmente para Chin y Kono, quienes se alegraban de que sus amigos se habían animado a dar el paso definitivo en su relación.. Lori no se había manifestado pero siempre miraba a Danny con recelo y algo de molestia y a Steve seguía insinuándosele pero como siempre este ni se daba por enterado, los primos y Danny habían echo su investigación acerca de los tipos que habían abusado de Steve en Halawa, pero no habían podido hacer mas nada, porque se enteraron que estos ya no estaban en la isla, no solo habían perdido su empleo en la cárcel, sino que habían sido expulsados de la policía, por qué realmente no se sabia porque estaba clasificado, con quien había hablado Steve para lograr esto, tampoco se sabia y ellos no le iban a preguntar nada con respecto a eso a menos que el quisiera hablar del caso, así que dejaron las cosa como estaban… también se enteraron que los dos exguardias habían sido encontrados en california, delinquiendo y traficando drogas y actualmente estaban presos en una cárcel común…. Unas cuantas llamadas a la cárcel esa por parte de Danny y chin no estarían de mas…

Por otra parte todo seguía su rumbo y ahora el corazón de Steve y Danny estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba y los problemas lo resolverían como lo que eran una pareja…

Final, final… no va mas…..espero que les haya gustado, ahora solo falta rezar porque no muera ni Kono ni Malia, Danny no se vaya, ni Grace… y esperar hasta septiembre por nuestra serie… Mientras tanto bienvenido todos los fics… díganme una cosa ustedes que creen si será la mama? Como alguien puede abandonar así a sus hijos?, Mary ha tenido problemas de tragos y drogas por eso, y Steve es como es por ese hecho también? Yo solo espero que Danny apoye a Steve cuando este lo vaya a necesitar porque una noticia así no sale todo bien de la noche a la mañana….

Por cierto como se llama la mamá de Steve? Se abren las apuestas: de pronto se llama Stella….


End file.
